Turner's syndrome is a set of somatic anomalies associated with X chromosome abnormalities in apparent females. Cognitive studies are intended to delineate the nature of the perceptual handicap, usually described as a spatial dysgnosia, an adaptation to it involving verbal mediation of form perception, and possible sex linked inheritance of spatial and numerical abilities. Personality studies are intended to delineate the relation of eroticism to social assertiveness, as well as to other aspects of socially defined sex roles.